The Fellowship of 23!
by KyreexXxKitsune
Summary: Easier to understand if you read my Titanic story first. Lot of OC's and I know that the beginning sucks and sounds MarySueish but thats because I wanted to get to MiddleEarth and I wrote it at one in the morning. So forgive me for the first chapter.
1. FINALS!

**Ok new story so let's just get into it……**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter One: FINALS!!!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"And swish the hair, stop and pose, gossip with cheerleaders…" Courtney sighed as she and Ashley walked down the hallway. The blonde looked up at her taller, sandy haired friend, who was trying to stifle a laugh. "Why are you laughing? She's been doing the same thing every morning for two years now."

"I just love how you have to commentate on it. I mean let Emma have her fun, at least she's not bugging us as much anymore…" Ashley said with a smile. Courtney returned it while they passed the flock of cheerleaders and their friend Emma. The last thing they needed was to hear who the cutest guy in school was. As they quickened their pace they finally reached the place where their other friends; Kristen, Chelsea, and Bri were at.

"Emma's gossiping again?" Chelsea asked while rolling her eyes since she already knew the answer. The two girls nodded while letting out unanimous sighs. Kristen looked between them all.

"Why are you guys so upset that she's talking to other people? If you actually made an effort you would realize how nice some of these people are." The tall brunette asked, not quite understanding the problem.

"Well, don't you think that she might be leaving us to hang out with people higher up the social scale?" Bri asked quietly, letting her long, black hair fall forward. Kristen looked at her with shock clear on her face.

"Of course not! Now I know Emma doesn't always think before she acts, and she has one of the biggest mouths in school, but that doesn't mean she'd betray all of us just to reach power." She exclaimed quickly. Chelsea looked at her with a faint smile.

"That's the thing Kristen…she doesn't want power. She's working for another goal." Kristen was about to ask what that was but was answered when a tall boy , with brown surfer hair, walked past them; Followed a few seconds later by Emma.

"I'll see you guys later…" was all she said as she walked past them. They all waved simultaneously as she passed before looking toward the clock.

"Wow it's already time to go to first period, I'll see all of you sixth then?" Bri asked as she ran off in one direction. Within ten seconds, good-byes had been said and the group split apart toward their designated classes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emma opened the door to the gym slowly as she watched him play basketball by himself during their study hall. She had done this for a while now, not in a stalker way, but more in a way that she wanted to make sure he was happy. Without notice she pushed the door a little too hard and heard it creak loudly. She grimaced as she looked up to see him looking at her with a questionable expression. "Oh…hi Matt." She said quietly while stepping inside completely.

"Emma…" Matt said with a question rising in his voice. He looked around to see if anyone else was around. "Uh…what are you doing here?" he asked as he began to start dribbling again. Emma sat on one of the bleachers.

"Well I came to play basketball but the court seems to have been taken up." She lied quickly. Luckily he seemed to accept that as an answer seeing as he passed her his basketball.

"Here, I'll play with you." He said with a smile. Emma smiled back as she left her books on her seat and stood up with him. "And I promise I'll go easy on you." Emma smirked at his comment.

"You don't need to go easy on me Matt, I can handle myself." She said while she began running. Within seconds she had fallen flat on her face in front of him.

"Yeah I can see that…" he said laughing. "Here take my hand." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. They stood like that for a few seconds before Emma coughed and pulled away, her face turning a fierce shade of red. "Here…"he said again as he handed her the basketball. She was about to take it when they heard the far door open. Emma turned and hid behind the bleachers while Matt's friend Zack came walking through the doors.

"Hey here you are Matt!" he said while grabbing the basketball and making a perfect shot. The ball bounced to the other side of the court. "We were looking for you during study hall but you weren't anywhere. Sneaking off with Emma again were you?" he asked jokingly.

"Heh…yeah that's it Zack." Matt said as he watched Emma shrink farther from behind the bleachers. Zack looked over.

"Crap I can't believe you just said that! I mean Emma's nice and all but we both know she's one of the strangest girls in the school." He said while going to retrieve the basketball. Matt stiffened, knowing full well that Emma was listening to this conversation.

"What about when we were trapped on the Titanic. It was Emma's oddity's that saved us from being trapped down below deck." He said as he caught the ball. Zack looked at him with a quizzical look.

"Yeah but then one of our friends got shot saving her life remember? Seriously Matt you should try to get rid of her, she could bring bad karma around her and stuff like that." Zack said happily, completely oblivious to the situation at the moment. Matt decided now would be a good time to make him leave. He took the basketball back from Zack.

"Hey I'll put this away and catch up with you in sixth. See ya…" he said as he turned and walked away. Zack shrugged and Matt sighed with relief when he heard the door open and shut again. He waited two seconds before turning once again toward the bleachers. "Emma…" he said quietly. She walked out, holding her books, and even though she wasn't crying Matt knew she was upset.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that…" he said while casting his eyes toward the ground. He hated to look at Emma when she was like this, it worried him only because she was rarely like this.

"It's ok tall boy, he's actually right." Emma sighed as she walked toward him. "I am strange and different. You shouldn't be seen with me because whenever you are all that happens is more annoying people bothering the both us." She stopped in front of him and looked up. Matt saw that a fire was burning in her eyes and he knew she was replacing everything she was feeling with anger.

"I'll always love you Matt…" Emma said quietly. This took him by surprise since she had never said that to him, and he had no idea that she cared for him that much. She turned to leave.

"Emma!" Matt said quickly, though he had no idea was he was going to say next. She didn't stop but kept walking through the door, leaving him standing there as the bell rang loudly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Finally, my favorite class of the day…STUDY HALL!!!" Courtney exclaimed as she sat down at her desk. Ashley and the others sat down beside her while all the boys sat up front. Emma was the last to sit down with Sam and Nicole, who were new friends of hers from several classes.

"Anyone have a clue what's wrong between those two?" Chelsea asked as she motioned toward Emma and Matt, who weren't even looking at each other.

"I bet you he broke her poor little heart." Came an annoying voice from behind them. They turned to see that all of Matt's friends were now behind them, all with idiotic smiles on their faces.

"What do you want Travis?" Bri asked the boy in the front. He stood straight up before seating himself on a desk. The others mimicked him.

"The same thing you do, we want to know why those two aren't talking to each other." Travis said nodding quickly. Kristen looked at them all.

"Who's the new moron?" she said bitterly motioning to a tan boy who was about her height. He seemed to take fake offense.

"I am not a moron, and my name is Josh by the way." He said with a bit of attitude. Kristen had seen him before but never really talked to him.

"Fascinating, now what do the rest of you want?" Chelsea said looking straight at the boys. Minus Zack, Travis, and Josh there was Dalton, Ryan, TJ, and John.

"We already told you…" the blonde haired TJ said in an annoyed tone.

"Well it's probably your friends fault so why don't one of you ask him what happened?" Ashley said while glaring at her cousin Dalton. He took this as a challenge.

"Fine we will, Zack you're his best friend go talk to him." The other blonde boy said with a sneer. Zack laughed for a second before nodding and getting up. The large group were able to hear parts of the conversation such as "behind the bleachers" and "heard every word". Slowly they watched as Zack went from having a giant smile on his face to having it fall every two words. It was apparent that something had happened that he hadn't meant to happen. Within two minutes he was back to them. "Well?" Dalton asked impatiently.

"I need to talk to Emma later…" Zack said and the girls were surprised when they thought they heard remorse in his voice. What could he have done that had made Emma seem to despise Matt? Just then over the intercom came on with a secretary's voice on it.

"Please excuse this announcement, but just a reminder to all juniors. Your finals for the year will be taken Tomorrow through the rest of the week. Please remember to turn in all of your Lord of the Rings books before the exam. Thank you!" there was a click and then all at once a wave of swearing, with only Kristen and Chelsea not contributing. Still, they were thinking the words probably.

"I haven't had any time to read those stupid books!" Ryan yelled while looking around frantically. All the boys nodded in agreement.

"And I really can't read them plus I don't have the patience!" Courtney shouted loudly, while all the girls agreed with her.

"I can't fail……" Kristen groaned as she continued to hit her head off the desk. They heard a cough behind all of them while Emma stood there holding onto the Lord of the Rings Books and DVD's. Sam, Nicole, and Matt were behind her as she gave them a small smirk.

"You don't have to fail Kristen. We can still understand the story in time can't we?" she said with a daring sound in her voice. (Note: if you haven't read the last chapter of my Titanic story this could get a little weird.) Everyone except Sam and Nicole smiled.

"What are you talking Emma? We can't read all of those books in one night." Nicole said as she watched everyone minus herself and Sam form a circle. Emma placed the items in the middle of them all before joining the circle.

"Do you remember two years ago when you dreamed that you had been on Titanic?" Emma asked while giving everyone a look. Sam and Nicole nodded hesitantly while joining the circle.

"Why does that matter Emma?" Sam asked as she heard the group whispering a wish among themselves.

"Well let's just say we're entering that kind of dream again…" Emma said as a light suddenly consumed the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok well there's my first chapter to my Lord of the Rings story. I would like at least five reviews so review PLEASE!!!!! Oh and by the way I do not own Lord of the Rings. Arigatou.**

**Kyree**


	2. What the 'el?

**Ok well because I got ideas and Flame Rising was SOOO desperate to read another chapter that I am going to amuse him(or her…I'm not sure). But first to the reviewers.**

**Flame Rising: Seriously you should take a chill pill. And half of the other reviewers agree with me. But if you have such a creative block that you take it out on others, well be my guest. **

**Alliehalliwell: Yeah I know it sounds Mary-Sueish but please forget that chapter. It was the middle of the night when I wrote it and the next day I completely agreed with you. So don't worry I'm going to try and fix it.**

**Usagi-Tenshi: Hey my best reviewer is back. Love the new name by the way. Well hope you like this story as much as my Titanic one. There will be some romance between two OC's and some twists so you can guess which ones.**

**Word Slayer: You and Flame Rising should get together. Yes I know a ton of people do this idea but trust me mine will be completely different….for the most part.**

**SyKoticorKa: Hey is it a crime I like hearing ideas from my reviewers. Plus I'm not going to write a story that no one is reading. (sticks out tongue)**

**Housefanforever08: Hey trust me when I say I know they are just being mean and I already asked Flame Rising why he/she doesn't have one story written when they think so great of themselves to criticize others.**

**Alcarin Elen: Thanks for telling me about the twist. No one has ever put 16!!! OC's in their stories before so pray with me. Oh and the flame rising comment I gave to Housefanforever08 you should read too.**

**To everyone else THANKS!!!**

**Ok so I got nine reviews so on with the story. (smiles)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter Two: What the 'el?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The smell of trees and flowers reached Kristen's nose as she began to wake up. Her head ached but the scents were refreshing for the town life she knew of. Slowly she opened her eyes, only to be met with a flash of light, followed by snippets of her, some hobbits, and ending with Sam. After the incident she re-opened her eyes only to realize that she was lying in some grass with a couple trees nearby.

"Well that was new…" she mumbled to herself as she tried to figure out why she had just had flashbacks. She stood up only to realize that her feet were extreme heavy. Looking down Kristen also saw that they were very hairy…and she was extremely short.

"Now that's not fair…How'd I become a hobbit, I wanted to be an elf." She whined to herself as she turned and followed the beaten down path. The scenery was amazing as Kristen took it all in. She didn't even second guess herself. The group had made it to Middle-Earth.

Her gawking took a harsh turn for her as a flailing pair of legs came down and tripped her up. Still not used to the feet she fell immediately. Sitting up with a new grudge toward whoever knocked her over forming, she looked to see none other than John staring back at her.

"That was graceful…" she mumbled under her breath. He arched an eyebrow at her but the pointed at his feet and ears.

"What am I?" he asked in an impatient voice. Kristen looked at him while standing up for the third time.

"A hobbit, John. You're a hobbit." She said while faking a smile and helping to his feet. He took this with gratitude before both turned at the sound of wheels turning a little farther in the distance.

"Want to go check it out?" John asked and without waiting for an answer, took off toward the sound. Kristen rolled her eyes before following; laughing every time he fell because of his feet. They finally stopped at a wall of trees in front of them along with several shrubs.

"Quick, climb up there and see what's going on." She urged her comrade. He began to argue but let out a yelp of surprise when she pushed him up onto one of the lower branches. John turned to Kristen with a smirk.

"Shouldn't you get to know me before touching me like that?" he said and got the response of a branch almost hitting him.

"Emma taught me how to deal with you idiots so don't ever say that again…" she growled while glaring daggers at him. He sighed before continuing to climb the tree. Within a minute he was near the top.

"Well what do you see?" Kristen asked as she continued to swing the branch between her hands. John sighed before leaning out farther.

"Well there's a bunch of little kids running around and a cart directly below me…" he grumbled as looked down. "And there's a guy with a grey, pointy hat." He looked back at Kristen.

"Gandalf…" she murmured to herself before beginning to push herself through the shrubs.

"Hey what about m-AYE!!!!!!!!!!" John yelled as fireworks went off around him. He let go of his branch and landed with a loud thud. He groaned in pain before looking up to see the old man and another…what were they called….hobbit, with huge blue eyes. Both were staring back at him.

"Oi John are you ok?!" Kristen asked, trying hide the fact that she was laughing at his misfortune. He stood quickly and with a curt nod walked behind her.

"Young John here always seems to be getting into trouble doesn't he Frodo?" Gandalf said with a laugh at John's face. Kristen tilted her head to one side but when she was about to say something Frodo cut her off.

"Yes, I find it very strange that a respectable hobbit like Kristen would be socializing with such a troublemaker." Frodo said with a quick smile and nod toward Kristen. Her head tilted farther to her side.

'Ok so they know who we are. That's also new…' she thought to herself but decided to shrug it off. It might just be a new trick to the whole different world thing.

"I only fell because your stupid fireworks went off." John grumbled underneath his breath. Kristen quickly stepped on his foot, and when he gave a yelp of pain she shut him up with the classic 'Don't do anything stupid' look.

"Well I'm off to see your uncle Frodo. I hope to see you all at the party later…" Gandalf said while readjusting himself in the cart. Frodo stood to leave while Kristen and John moved out of the way.

"I'm glad you're back Gandalf." He said before jumping off and running off somewhere.

"So am I." Gandalf said softly before nodding to the two and going on his way. They watched him leave before hearing loud footsteps behind them. They turned to see Josh standing there with sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"Why were you running so fast?" they both inquired. He looked at them with what they could only guess to be as desperation.

"Oh no reason…" he said sarcastically. They raised eyebrows. "Just that there are witches in my house and your friend is trying to murder my friend." He finished with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh is that all?" Kristen said jokingly. "Seriously Josh how bad can it be?" she asked as crashing could be heard in the distance. John took a couple steps forward.

"Umm… maybe we should go check it out." He said warily. Kristen let her eyes follow Gandalf's cart for a moment before nodding and following the two boys.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(At Josh's house)_

"Ok now I understand where you're coming from Josh." Kristen moaned while watching the catastrophe unfold. She hadn't heard the story yet but from what she could see, Ashley AND Courtney were trying to kill Dalton, who was hiding behind a chair from the incoming bottles. Sam and Nicole were sitting there calmly, while once and awhile pouring some wine for themselves. The two of the both carried staffs and were wearing cloaks. They nodded a greeting to the group before going back to watch the mayhem.

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kristen screamed loud enough that everyone stopped what they were doing. She calmed down a little before staring at everyone. "Now will someone PLEASE tell me what is going on here?" she asked.

"I'm her sister…" Courtney cried loudly. Kristen raised an eyebrow.

"Ok…still not seeing the problem here." The brunette said. Courtney took her hand and pointed toward Dalton.

"He's my brother…" she said angrily allowing what she just said to sink in. John looked at her in surprise.

"But, if he's your brother that means he's also…" His eyes traveled toward the fuming Ashley. "Oh…" he said quietly. Kristen immediately got a sympathetic look in her eyes, and said something no one was expecting.

"I think Ashley needs some rum." And with that she went to rummage around the kitchen.

"Great, and I just got her off that stuff…" Courtney whimpered while Kristen returned with a large bottle. Ashley grabbed it and downed it quickly. She set it on a table next to her, and finally the group had settled down.

"So, now what?" Nicole asked after a few minutes of silence. Dalton looked up slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do we do now? Before this whole fiasco started Sam and I were walking around this place and we didn't see anyone else we knew. So I was wondering what happens." She finished while enjoying another cup of Vineyard. Kristen slumped in her chair.

"Well there are three other races… everyone else is probably one of those. The best thing to do is follow the story and hope it leads us to the others." She said while watching the sun out of the opposite window.

"Oh so they could be humans." Josh pointed out.

"Don't forget elves…there are elves in this world." Courtney said quickly, making sure her memory was not forgotten.

Kristen's resentment for being a hobbit was still bubbling. "I'll be happy as long as Emma's a dwarf."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Yay Chapter 2 complete. And we're finally in Middle-Earth. Well I would love to hear your thoughts…though if you flame me (does subtle point to Flame-Rising) I will use it to make smores. Arigatou.**

**Kyree**


End file.
